


The Monologue of the Summer Beauty

by KuroiYuki88



Series: HKT48 Monologue Series [1]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Natsumi can't help but thinking about her relationship with her precious team captain when she was all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monologue of the Summer Beauty

The anxiety was clear on Matsuoka Natsumi’s face even though she didn’t say a thing about it as she looked outside the window. When she saw such photo of her while she was browsing in Google+, she let go a sigh, thinking how stupid she was for not realizing that a photo of her in such state was taken by Umemoto Izumi: one of the reasons for her anxiety. Even though the photographer probably did not think of anything when she took such photo.

Natsumi, usually referred as Natsu or Nacchan by the other members, felt anxious toward the existence of Izumi, more known as Chiizu or Ume, because she realized that lately the short girl was getting the interest of the ponkotsu captain, Anai Chihiro. The vice captain knew that she also teased the boyish shorty often as it was fun to see her flushing red face and how adorable she looked when it happened but it did not dwell well with her heart seeing her captain doing the same as her, especially knowing that Izumi held a little feeling toward Chihiro.

Natsumi was never sure what she actually felt for Chihiro. She played around with other girls, especially with Motomura Aoi and Moriyasu Madoka before but she had always got along well with the captain, even before she was separated from Aoi and Madoka. She had supported her role as captain before she was even appointed as her vice. The vice captain role only gave her more times and activities to be with the older girl, bringing them even closer than before as they discussed about the team so often. But never once she thought of having the forbidden feeling for her captain.

Natsumi realized that, by having such feeling, she would have so many competitors aside from Izumi, understanding so well that her ponkotsu captain was loved by the other members, whether just friendship, admiration, respect, or even more than that. Tashima Meru had stated so many times that she wanted to steal a kiss from Chihiro, no matter how many times she was rejected afterward. She did not even want to think of Kodama “Haruppi” Haruka, who had declared her love for the captain countless times and always got the approval from Chihiro even if Natsu was not sure if their feelings were at the same degree.

Izumi never spoke about it out loud but the vice captain could see it clearly how she felt for the captain, whom she also picked as oshimen. Natsumi saw how the short-haired girl got embarrassed and blushed just by having Chihiro close to her, even more when she talked to her.

Again, Natsumi let go a sigh. Sure, she wrote about how she would feel worried without the existence of Chihiro by her side on the day they had her seitansai and got a comment from the captain herself telling her that she loved her too. But that was not enough. She tried her luck, asking her out on the captain’s post about making brownies. The reply was just the captain being embarrassed by it. The vice captain knew that her captain probably did not think of it as serious as she was. She probably thought that Natsu was merely joking about dating her.

Such thought discouraged Natsumi. It was not like she did not have her own problem to think of. Her degrading position in the group constantly made her worried of her value for the group. Ranking lower than everyone who was pushed less than her in the election only confirmed her own fear that she was not accepted as well as the other girls. She knew her own personality was the problem, being the moody tsundere girl. Some kept up with her, some could not and left.

Natsumi shook her head, wanting to shake all the thoughts away. She had a job the next day. But thinking of it brought back all the thoughts on Chihiro. When they were informed of the schedule for the day, her shoulders slumped as she found out that she would not go to the location for Odekake as did Chihiro, Haruka and Izumi. Instead, she was in for Goboten studio recording, with Meru and, luckily, Aoi. The vice captain was jealous, but she was glad that at least the young center and the former crybaby were there with her as they could make her forget about the ponkotsu captain for a while.

For the third time, Natsumi heaved a sigh. She felt like crying, and she did. She laid her back on the bed, covering her face with a pillow as she sobbed. She muttered her captain’s name quietly before she drifted into the dream world while the tears were still flowing from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the photo taken by Umemoto Izumi that inspired this monologue fic:  
> https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-3TEeLVc4lcU/VNu9iJWQEZI/AAAAAAACxjI/KTMiSpPVaq0/s0/IMG_4652.JPG


End file.
